FRIENDS
by Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi
Summary: MY FIRST FIC RukawaOC pairing. Set in Tomigaoka Jr. High before the start of the TV series. Typical 'Rukawa noticed new girl in school' plot.
1. the first encounter

Synopsis of Chapter 1: There's a new girl in Rukawa's school. She would be the first girl he would notice. And he doesn't understand his exact feelings for her! (I assure you, it's not love.) Don't be disappointed if you wanted romance, we'll get to that eventually 

One more semester and the school year will finally end. In Tomigaoka Jr. High School Rukawa's class:

"Good morning class!" The teacher greeted them with enthusiasm. "Ok, before we begin our discussions, I would like to introduce to you a new student. She's a Japanese girl, who studied in America, now she has returned to her homeland. Give a warm Tomigaoka Jr. High welcome to Tanima Shinobi."

Then a girl came in. She was average in height, has golden brown hair that's up to the middle of her back, has attractive and charming dark blue (almost black) eyes and very white complexion. She looks so naïve and innocent not to mention very lovely too.

"A girl eh? Why do I even bother?" Rukawa thought almost sleepily.

To everyone's surprise, without saying a single word, she goes to an empty seat at the almost corner of the room. Everyone was silent.

"So... let's start the lessons, shall we?" Their teacher said, and they began their day of learning.

Many girls in their class tried to become friends with the new girl and talked to her during break time. But she preferred to be by herself all the time. The week passed and she hasn't made a single friend. Rukawa on the other hand gets more and more popular because of his basketball career. One afternoon after basketball practice, Rukawa was headed home. Then when he turned to a street,

"Come on Tanima, a little coffee or two won't hurt anyone." A creepy looking guy said.

"No thanks. I don't go out on dates." She replied.

"Now, now, it's not a date, let's just call it a welcome treat."

"That's cute and all, but still no!"

Rukawa just ignored them and continued walking. Suddenly, someone pulled him and when he looked down, it was the girl.

"Kaede, they're forcing me to go out with them!" the girl said.

Rukawa was shocked. "What's with this girl? Who gave her the right to call me Kaede?" he thought while looking at the girl.

"So, this pathetic basketball player is your boyfriend?" The creepy guy said. "I can't believe you would choose a guy like him over someone like me."

"Boyfriend? Who, me?" Rukawa thought still unable to speak.

"Yeah, he is! What are you going to do about it?" the girl said with all confidence.

"I'm gonna beat him up, that's what I'll do!" the guy replied.

"Boyfriend or not, I'm not gonna let anyone beat me up. And this girl would pay for what she said." Rukawa thought.

"Beat me up? I just don't see that happening," Rukawa said.

"Then let me open your eyes!" the guy replied.

The guy was about to punch Rukawa when the girl knocked him down unconscious. "Sorry for what I've said. And don't worry, he won't remember a thing that happened today," The girl said.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl looked kind of shocked, for what she's heard; he doesn't talk to girls.

"Ta... Ta... Tanima Shinobi." She said then left. Rukawa stood there silent.

"Tanima Shinobi eh? The transfer student and the first girl I've ever noticed."

The next day at school...

"Have you heard that someone beat up Takayashi yesterday?" a voice said. Takayashi is the creepy guy!(he's a minor) 

"Really, who was the hero?"

"Don't know, news is, he was found lying in the ground unconscious and he doesn't remember anything that happened that day."

"Hmp, gossipers... I hate them." Rukawa thought to himself as he passes the corridors of the first year building.

"But, she was right! He didn't remember a thing. How did she do that? Was it because of the shot she gave him? Oh, I think too much." Then he gave all his thoughts a rest.

And concluded, "She's just a girl. Not worthy to think about."

That afternoon, Rukawa was headed for the gym; he passed a room and saw the transfer student, Tanima Shinobi.

"Why won't you let me in this club?" she asked angrily.

"Sorry, but we don't accept female recruits." The captain of the Judo club answered.

"But I've already mastered an ancient Kung Fu. It won't be hard for me to cope up."

"I'm really sorry, but that's the rule. We don't care if you've studied all kinds of martial arts, as long as you're a female, you can't join. This discussion is over."

"Girls, you really can't predict them, one moment they're cold and expressionless. Then they say that's you're their boyfriend to a guy asking them out, and the next minute, they're so talkative and moody. Sigh " Rukawa said to himself.

Weeks passed, Rukawa just did his own stuff. But still, every time he sees Tanima, he would observe her behavior and conclude, "She's not worth wasting time." But still a place in him says that he should try to talk to her. But due to his pride, he just ignores that small voice and continues whatever he does.

AN: Hey to the first reviewer of All in His Dreams thank you so much I forgot the name, cause I deleted it without remembering the name! . Sorry if I deleted it, but I just can't continue the story anymore I ran out of ideas... Hope you guys like this one better.

AN: I'm also sorry for grammatical and spelling errors. I'm not fluent in speaking or writing English!!!


	2. thanks for your help

Synopsis of Chapter 2: Rukawa helps Shinobi get away from her past. And they became friends and get to know each other.

During their lunch break Rukawa was avoiding all his fans and he decided to go to the rooftop. When he got there, a girl was standing looking in the endless sky. He ignores her and went to a shady spot to sleep.

Before he could lie down, "Oh, I didn't notice that you came in." Shinobi said while wiping something out of her face.

"It seems that she cried. Why would she cry? And why do I care?" Rukawa thought.

"I better go, I heard that you don't like being disturbed in your sleep hours." Shinobi said as she walks towards the door.

"Why were you crying?" Rukawa suddenly asked.

"Huh? Me, crying? Oh no, I wasn't crying." She replied.

"What's with him? Why did he ask?" she thought.

"What's with me? Why did I ask?" he thought.

"Whatever problem you have this time, don't run away from it. Face it with courage. You're a strong woman, I know you can get over it." He said.

"I'm not as strong as you think." She murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I said Thanks for the advice. But it's just hard to say goodbye." She replied preventing herself from crying.

"Goodbye to whom?" Rukawa wondered. He was suddenly intrigued by her answer.

"You know, I'm not a guy that talk much, but I assure you that I'm a good listener. You can tell me whatever struggle you're facing."

"Thanks for your concern Rukawa, but I think I'm disturbing your sleep." She replied.

"Oh don't worry about that. I slept fine in our English class awhile ago."

" laughed Are you sure, you really want to know my problem?"

"Rukawa forget your pride. You know, you want to help her." He ordered himself in his mind

"Of course. You know, to be honest, you're the first girl I've noticed. Well, except for our team manager Ayako. And every time I see you I want to talk to you. And I think now is a good chance. I want us to be friends."

"Really? You mean what you said?"

Rukawa nodded.

"Well, ok I'll tell you. I can feel that you can be trusted. ... ...I'm responsible for the death of a friend back in America. That's why I came here. You know, to forget and to move on. But I can't, the past keeps haunting me. And I'm afraid of the future."

"In what way is it haunting you? And why are you afraid of the future?"

"I always dream of him. All of our fun times together, how we learned our own styles of Kung Fu and how we used to have friendly match to test our skill. About the future, since that incident, the thought that all of my friends will experience the same fate he encountered was stuck on my head. I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"That's why you locked yourself in your past?"

"How can I forget someone that I always dream of?"

"You don't need to forget him, you just need to accept his death. And a new friend is the one who can help you."

"You mean like yourself?"

"Well, yes."

"I know that I need to move on. But are you willing to take the risk of being my friend and help me get over my horrible past?"

"Sure."

"Rukawa, thanks. I really appreciate your help. And you were right. You are a terrific listener."

With Rukawa's words, Shinobi learned to forget about her dark past. Every lunch they were seen in the rooftop talking to each other. Some girls get jealous of Shinobi because Rukawa always spends time with her. It was again lunch time, Rukawa and Shinobi are in their favorite place.

"It has been a while since we you've helped me get over my situation. We always talk about the things we like to do. Yours is basketball and mine is Kung Fu, but we don't really know that much about each other. I suggest we go to getting to know today?"

"Ok, I'm cool with that."

"Let's start with basics. What is your age, birthday, height, birthplace and status in your family.

"I'm 12 years old, born Jan. 1st, I stand 179cm, I was born here in Kanagawa, both of my parents are working overseas and I'm an only child. How 'bout you?"

"I'm also 12 years old, born July 16th, I stand 173cm, I was born in New York City, like you both of my parents are also working overseas and I'm also an only child. What's your favorite sport, color, music, musical instrument, place to be, food, talents?"

"I play basketball, I like the color blue, I'm not picky with music I like different kinds of music. I play the drums, don't tell anyone. I like going here on the rooftop of the school and any basketball court where I can play, I'm also not picky in food, and talents... hm... I guess playing basketball. And you?"

"As you know, I've studied an ancient Kung Fu for women called Maiden Sautra. I also like shades of blue, I listen to RnB and j-pop, and I play the electric guitar. I love being by the seashore; I like Japanese food and talents... well, I can sing."

"Really? Can you give me a sample?"

"I prefer not to, maybe next time."

"Ok. I'm not gonna force you. But tell me, what has gotten into your mind and you suddenly wanted us to know each other?"

"Well, I do that to my friends. I know lunch is almost finished but could I ask you to describe me? I also ask that to my friends. Please..."

"Well ok. You're really very sweet and also thoughtful-that's the positive. Maybe you're strong physically but not emotionally-that's the negative."

She was silent.

"What? Did I say anything wrong?"

"No. You're the first one to give me that kind of answer. I was just surprised."

"But it's the truth."

"I know, the truth. Now, I'm gonna describe you. You are tall, NOT dark, but handsome giggles . You're a totally different person inside the opposite of the cold and expressionless face you have."

"I only talk to those I'm comfortable with."

Shinobi just smiled. Now she knows what Rukawa thinks of her and Rukawa knows what she thinks of him. Theirs is a friendship without any secrets.

AN: Honestly, I don't like the part where they were getting to know the basics about each other. I just can't think of any other topics for them to talk about. I mean, one likes basketball and the other is into Kung Fu. What can they talk about? I know, you can tell me! I suck at this!!! I just can't explain myself well in English, I don't know Japanese, how will you understand what I'm trying to say? But if you speak Tagalog (sa mga pinoy dyan!) I'll be happy to talk to you! 

AN: I know Rukawa doesn't talk much, but let's just say that he wasn't such a snoot. I'll have a reason why he changed in High School! Sorry for the OOCness, oh and one more thing, if you think that being friends for quite some time and not know about each other is impossible, I say it's not. I was once in a situation like that!


	3. i like basketball

Synopsis of Chapter 3: For the first time, Shinobi watched basketball practice and she loved it. Now, Rukawa is tutoring her about the actual game.

Ever since Rukawa and Shinobi became friends, everybody noticed change in both of them. Dismissal Time, Rukawa was going to the gym for practice when Shinobi approached him.

"Hey Rukawa! Where are you going?"

"Basketball practice."

"Oh, I see. So I guess I'll see 'ya tomorrow."

"You know, you can watch our practice if you don't have anything to do. I know you'll enjoy being there."

"Really, I can watch your practice? I'd really love that. I'll just fix my things and I'll head straight for the gym."

"That's great. So see you at the gym."

When Shinobi arrived at the gym, the team's practice has not yet started.

"Hey, you're Rukawa's friend right? What brings you here? I thought you didn't like basketball." Ayako asked.

"Yeah, I don't like basketball but I don't have anything to do. The stupid Judo club won't have me. Besides, I'd like to see for myself if Rukawa is really good at this."

"You mean, you haven't seen him play before?"

"Nope, I don't know much about the sport, that's why I never bothered. By the way, I didn't catch your name. Mine is Shinobi Tanima."

"Oh, how silly of me, my name is Ayako ." (She doesn't have a surname right? If she has, pls tell me what.)

They smiled at each other. It was obvious that they were both happy to meet each other.

"I assure you, you'll enjoy watching them play basketball." Ayako said, then she invited Shinobi to sit near her and the practice began. It was rather a very tough day, and it was getting dark.

"ASEMBLE!" the captain shouted. Signifying that practice was over.

"All of you did great today. See you all tomorrow and I hope you'll get ready for the Inter-High Competitions." (Let's just say that Tomigaoka is a tough team & they're always qualified in the IH) their coach said and all of them went to the shower/locker room.

"So Rukawa, why haven't you told us that you have a girlfriend. And she's cute aren't she guys?" a sophomore guy said.

"Yeah Rukawa, you're so lucky with the ladies. Tell us the secret to that very strong appeal of yours..." their captain also commented.

"She's not my girlfriend." Rukawa replied and then he left the shower/locker room.

"You're very lucky to have a friend like her. She's very nice." Ayako teased Rukawa when she saw him coming out.

"Thanks." He replied and turned to Shinobi "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Shinobi just nod and then they left. While they were walking,

"It's late. You could've left earlier, why didn't you?" Rukawa suddenly asked.

"Why, don't you want me around? Besides, I was having fun. Ayako is really fun to talk to. We talked about you laughs a bit clears throat and she taught me some things about basketball. And I think I want to give it a try. Um... could you... well, you know... teach me the actual game? "

Rukawa nodded.

"Really? So can I expect you tomorrow at 6:00 am at the nearby court?"

"Sure."

"Yay! I can't wait for it!"

Next morning, Rukawa cycled to the place where he would teach Shinobi (it's the court (whatever place that is) where Haruko taught Sakuragi the lay-up shot). When he reached the court she was dribbling a basketball trying the best she could. She tried to shoot it but it didn't go in. It was an air ball (is that what it's called?).

"You're held the ball wrong."

"Oh, it's you! Good morning Rukawa."

Then Rukawa picked the ball shoot it. Of course it went in. He picked the ball again and gave it to Shinobi. He positioned her hands right and whispered the right thing to do to her (I don't know, that's why I didn't mention). She tried for the second time and it hit the ring, but still didn't go in.

"That was a close one. Could you teach me more techniques?" And they spent the morning playing.

Every morning they do that. Little by little Shinobi learned the things about basketball and she learned to love the sport as much as Rukawa (well maybe not that much). She was always seen in their practices and she watched every game of their team in the Inter-High.

Because Shinobi now liked basketball, their friendship grew more. It was not long until the school year ended. Even it was vacation; they still see each other. They always have one on one matches, sometimes Shinobi could beat Rukawa, but most of the times Rukawa is the one victorious.

It didn't take long for them to be back at school again. But this time, they're sophomore students. They were classmates again. Just like in their first year, Rukawa was in the basketball club and Shinobi watches their practice. But one day, the coach of the team approached her.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute?" the coach asked her while she was watching a game between the first year vs. second year and third year.

"Oh, of course." She replied, then they talked outside the gym.

When practice was over Rukawa and Shinobi walked home together, Rukawa noticed Shinobi's smile is merrier than usual.

"What's with all the smiling?" he asked

"I always smile... Why do you sound so intrigued this time?"

"You're smile today is different. What happened?"

" giggles You really do know me well... It's because I belong to a club now."

"But I thought the Judo club won't have you. Did they change their mind?"

"No silly, I'm not in the Judo club. I'm in the basketball club."

FLASHBACK:

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked politely.

"Well, I've been thinking... maybe, if you're interested to join our team?"

"Pardon sir? But female recruits are not allowed in the team..."

"Maybe female players are not allowed, but a female assistant coach is accepted."

"Does this mean, you want me to be your assistant?"

"Well, yes. I mean if that's ok with you. I really see your fondness in basketball I also see that you play. Do you accept my invitation?"

"Yes sir, I do."

END OF FLASHBACK

So with that, she became the assistant of their coach. Because of that, she and Rukawa became even closer and Rukawa's admirers gets more jealous. Rumors even spread that she and Rukawa are dating, but since they just ignored it, it passed and the people knew that they were just friends. YET 

AN: Sorry for the sudden change of POV. I couldn't think straight right now. Too much pressure on studies. If you're a pro at Algebra and Biology, please help me!


	4. meet my mom

It has been a couple of months since the Elimination Games begun, and Tomigaoka is doing really great. Rukawa was walking home (Shinobi was on her own way, because their houses are of different streets).

When he entered the gate of their house, he was surprised to see a car parked inside (he lived in a mansion and not on his own yet). A much bigger surprise was to come his way when he entered the mansion. Helpers, butlers, and maids welcomed him home as usual and when he was about to go up the stairs to his room,

"Kaede, honey! Welcome home dear." A familiar voice greeted him

"Mom?"

"Who else did you expect?"

"But I thought you're not going to be home until I graduate from Jr. High..."

"Well, I missed my baby so much!" Hugs Rukawa

"I'm not a kid anymore..."

"I know you're not, I just long to touch you again. It's been years since we last saw each other, right? Anyway, I won't be staying long, I just came to update myself on what's happening to you and to get some papers."

"Of course, there's always business involved. It'd be a miracle for her to come back just to see me..." Rukawa thought.

"So dear, I want to meet your friend. Invite him over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Mom, my friend is more of a she, not a he."

"Oh, so it's a girl. Now I'm more excited to meet her."

The next day after practice...

"Um... Tanima, my mom is... well... she's..." Rukawa could find the right words.

"I'd be happy to meet your mom."

"How did you know?"

"I just do. So come on, I don't want to her to have a bad impression about me."

They talked about kinds of stuff while walking on the way. They were near his house...

"I don't want to get you freaked out, so I'm telling you early on..."

"What, your mom is picky of who your friends should be?"

"No, it's not that. Well, I've told you that I lead an average life, well... I lied."

Then a huge gate is in fron of them. Surely a mansion lies inside.

"Home, sweet home..." Rukawa said.

"This is where you live?"

"Yup. Come on in."

When they got inside, helpers greeted them. "Welcome home, Master Kaede." They said in chorus.

"Kaede dear, you're home!"

"Good evening Mrs. Rukawa, it's a pleasure to be invited by you." Shinobi politely greeted.

"Mom, this is Shinobi Ta..." Rukawa introduced Shinobi but then Mrs. Rukawa's phone rang.

"Hello. I'm busy right now! I'll call later!" she hunged up.

"I'm so sorry about that dear... Now, shall we go to dinner?"

While at the dinner table,

"So Shinobi my dear, what kind of love potion did you use on my son?"

"Love potion?" Shinobi asked.

"You know, to make him fall for you. But hey, you're very lovely. My son is an idiot if he lets you go."

"Did Rukawa told you that we're dating or something?" she asked.

"You two are already a couple, aren't you?"

Rukawa was almost choked to hear those words from his mom.

"Rukawa are you alright?"

"Kaede, drink a glass of water. There, better?"

"Yes, thanks. Mom, Shinobi is just my friend. A very good friend to be exact. No more, no less."

"I see, I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding. You see when you mentioned that your friend is a girl; a girlfriend was the one I expected. That's why you didn't call him by name. I hope you didn't mind what I've said Shinobi."

"Don't worry Mrs. Rukawa, it's fine with me. No harm done anyway."

After dinner, Rukawa and Shinobi talked in the garden of the Rukawa residence.

"I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Lying?"

"You know, telling you that I lead an average life."

"You didn't tell me you lead an average life, that's what I thought. Actually, I lied to you too. Like you, I also live in a mansion full of helpers and my parents, they are president and vice-president of Tanima Group of Companies."

"I guess we share the same boat. Mine are the president and vice-president of Rukawa Group of Companies."

"And they're staying in America 'cause there lies the most opportunities for the corporation to grow bigger." They said in chorus.

AN: What a bunch of things they have in common! That's 'cause I think friendship is stronger if both of you share many things in common. Again sorry for the OOCness, it's just hard to keep Rukawa's icy personality. But hey, ice can melt due to some things. Let's just say, Shinobi's one of those things.


	5. graduation

Synopsis of Chapter 5: It's already graduation in Tomigaoka Jr. High. Rukawa is disappointed for his dad not showing up, thank goodness, Shinobi's always there to make his day. Shinobi on the other hand got a big surprise from her parents. Wonder what it is? Read on and find out!

Time really flies fast. Shinobi and Rukawa are graduating already. They've proven themselves worthy of entering High School. As you all know Tomigaoka Jr. High became the champion in Kanagawa district and Rukawa is the MVP. Both of them got through many things together with friendship by their side. And each struggle they got over, the stronger the bond that binds them gets.

PREPARING FOR GRADUATION: Rukawa

Rukawa was wearing a formal suit and the graduation clothes on top. And let's not forget the graduation hat (that's not a hat is it? In my country it's called TOGA. I don't know what it's called in English).

"Kaede, you're so handsome. No wonder the ladies dig you! I can't believe you're gonna be in High School soon. I didn't even see what's coming for you. Being the MVP, congratulations dear!" his mother said congratulating him while hugging him.

"How can you see what's coming, you're not even there to watch." Rukawa thought.

Though he's disappointed with his father not showing up, he's still happy that his mom is there. Even for that day for the first time, Rukawa saw his mother come back to Japan for him and not for business.

"Thanks mom. Um... will dad come?" he asked hoping.

"Sorry dear, you know your father, he's working very hard for your future. To ensure that you live a luxurious life."

"Why do I even ask?" he asked himself.

Then they rode a stylish dark teal car to Tomigaoka Jr. High for the graduation.

PREPARING FOR GRADUATION: Shinobi

She's wearing an aqua colored dress and her hair is in a neat half pony. Just like everyone else, her graduation dress is on top and she's wearing a graduation hat.

"Shinobi you look beautiful. Our coming here is worth it." Her mom said praising her looks.

"That's right. Your mother looked a lot like you, only she had black hair. I see your young mother in you." Her dad said.

" laughs Both of you think that I'm the prettiest girl in the world." She said

"That's because, you are." Her dad replied.

And her mom nodded in agreement.

"I really appreciate you coming home today."

"We'll do everything to make our little angel happy." Her mom said

"And we have a surprise for you... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"What?!"

"Can't believe it can you? It's our graduation gift for you." Her mom said

"Now, let's go, we don't want to be late."

So they rode a silver car to the school.

"Go find your seats..." Shinobi told her parents and she went where the students should be, there she saw Rukawa.

"Hi Rukawa! Listen, I've got to tell you something."

"Ok people, the program is about to start, find your seats now!" A teacher commanded.

So they all sat wherever they were supposed to. The program started before it ended; Shinobi got on the stage, for her speech for graduation.

"We are gathered here today, to witness change in every student of this campus. I'd like to congratulate every student here and also parents for their hard work. Of course let's not forget our teachers that made all of us come out of our cocoons. And now, we've become butterflies. According to a legend, if tell a butterfly your wish, it will go up to the heavens and grant it for you." She said then opened a box. "So make your wishes butterflies, all of you." Butterflies flew out of the box and students wished on it.

When she got down on the stage,

"That was a wonderful speech! Congratulations." Her mother said.

"Let's go home and prepare for you know what!" her father said.

"You go ahead, I need to talk to a friend first."

"Ok, we'll wait for you by the car."

Then, her mom and dad left, and she looked for Rukawa. She saw him with his mom.

"Um... Rukawa, we need to talk."

"I'll leave you two alone." Rukawa's mom said and then she left.

"Yes, we do." Rukawa said

They looked for a place to talk...

"Shinobi, you don't know how happy I am that you're here." Rukawa started. "I don't know what I'll be if you're not there. You always make my day. Thanks. And I was hoping that this friendship will continue for a long time."

"Of course it will. Even if we're apart, we're still friends."

"Apart? What are you talking about?"

"My mom and dad decided that I'll be going back to America. I don't want to go but... they said it's the best for me. "

"What? Have you told them that you don't want to go?"

"No. I don't want to disappoint them. They were really looking forward to it. They're really happy that we'll be together. Your parents are also in America, why don't you live there?"

"I want to prove to my father that I can live without his money."

"I know. You hate that your father is always telling you what to do."

"Well, it's been nice knowing you."

"Wait! Before I go, I just want to thank you. Thank you for bringing back the old and happy me. Without you, I could've never forgotten about that."

"Glad I could be of service."

"And I want to ask a favor..."

"..."

"I'd like to see you smile."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then, it's ok. But I really want to. Who knows when we'll meet again? At least before we part ways, I knew that I helped you. Helped you to be happy, just as you've helped me. If you really see me as a friend, you'll smile for me. Please..."

Rukawa smiled.

"See? You're more handsome when you smile."

"Don't get used to it."

"Thanks."

"Take Care of yourself there ok?"

"Same to you."

"Well, goodbye."

"Don't act as if we won't see each other again..."

With that, they hugged each other. Shinobi knew that if ever she could come back, she'd still have a friend. And Rukawa had accepted that Shinobi would go. But still, both of them are hoping to meet again. And when that time comes, they are still friends.

AN: FINISHED!!! Hope you liked it! I was thinking of making a sequel... but it's still a plan. And I'm still getting ideas on how to insert my story to the TV series if ever I'll make a sequel. Anyway, thanks for tuning in!!! RnR ok?


End file.
